


Happy

by wiggles247



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: An honest to goodness drabble, M/M, Very Short one shot, angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 10:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11598279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiggles247/pseuds/wiggles247
Summary: Victoria asks Robert a question.





	Happy

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm not sure what this is but I had that question running round in my head and just went with it. And, at least it's short............

**********************************

 

“And if it was a choice between having him back and having him happy?” Victoria asked.

 

And he hesitated.  _Hated_ that he did, hated himself more because it shouldn’t even be a question – happiness is what you should want for the people you love after all.  But the thought of not having Aaron with him, of never having him back was too painful to even contemplate.  And then he remembered the morning after the car crash, their wedding day, that sunset on the beach in Mauritius and he realised…………

 

“Happy,” he choked out.  “I’d have him happy, every time, always!”

 

**********************************

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> If you liked it and have a moment to spare please leave a kudos or, even better, a comment!


End file.
